


everloving

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: snapshot 2, Vermont in July





	everloving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

everloving

## everloving

by Colleen

Author's Website: http://www.envy.nu/colleenkane/fiction/ds.htm

Disclaimer: never ever sue poor people

Author's Notes: as always, Beta!Becca rules. for BJ & M :) - today San Francisco, tomorrow the world!

Story Notes: again, story title stolen from Moby. to be continued.

* * *

Touch him. Skin, like satin, damp with sweat. Glistening in the low light. Smooth, soft, slippery in places. Brush of silky hair, press of swollen lips. 

Listen. His breaths, broken, torn from his lungs in gasps. The sound, my favourite sound: "MmmmUNH." Bedframe creaking, sheets whispering. My name, translated into a moan. 

I close my eyes. Just touch, hear, FEEL. Rocking into him, slow, and deep. Taking our time, we have lots of time. Tangle our fingers together and hear the tiniest noise, the clink of two gold bands colliding. 

We did it small, kept it simple. I love you, I mean it. Wear this in remembrance of that. In remembrance of me. The forever is implied. There's a lot implied by those little bits of metal. 

Green Mountain honeymoon, the Stone Village B&B. We've done mostly bedding, not much breakfasting. 

Touch him. Free my right hand, run it down his chest, dip into his navel, and then -- Yes. "Yessss," he sighs when I close my fingers around his cock. Stroke, squeeze, push, press, slide in and on him. "MmUH." 

I can do this forever. Ben, I will do this forever. 

* * *

End


End file.
